Vekkisul/MLFU
Grand Malum Vekkisul, known by his aliases Vekkisul the Deranged '''and the '''Chaos God, is a chaos god of primordial darkness, the last remaining Malum, and a main overarching antagonist of the Multiversal Legends Film Universe (alongside Nekrozoth). He is a chaotic mastermind who, unlike his source counterpart, was once a well-meaning creator god who saw forward in time and foresaw what humanity would become, taking it upon himself to destroy it. His role in the cinematic universe is somewhat similair to Thanos from the MCU and Darkseid in the upcoming DCEU. Vekkisul serves a the ovarching antagonist for the majority of the series, being an ovarching antagonist in Beyond Dimensions ''and ''Legend, a minor antagonist in Spark, a major antagonist in Xpocalypse, the overarching villain of The Champions, a cameo in and the true main antagonist of Omega Wars. ''Unlike his source counterpart, the cinematic variation of Vekkisul serves as more of a lesser god than an omnipresent supreme being. His intentions are also somewhat more justified, as he believes that humanity as no place in the Omniverse. He appears as somewhat of a master orator, being the force that drove Decepriel (Hyperiel's so) to insanity, turning him into the militant villain Prophet, putting the events leading up to ''Omega Wars ''into place, being behind Wsevv and Droxx, and gifting divine powers to Happy Smilestone, and being the driving force for Omegus, who Daevas based Nekrozoth off of. He was created by Adie98 and voiced by Shane West, who played both Bane from the ''Gotham ''television franchise and Tom Sawyer from ''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Synopsis Backstory Created by a race of ultimate creators named the Elders, Vekkisul was tasked with controlling and limiting the forces of darkness and discord, pushing them away from humanity when needed and allowing them to expand. As Vekkisul and the Malumhood grew, humanity was allowed to expand and gifted many privaleges by the Elders, including deeper emotions, marriage, and childbirth. Though originally fond of the new creations, Vekkisul slowly became envious that the humans were given many privileges that they would abuse anyway. Humanity became more destructive as it grew, worrying members of the Malumhood. The Elders assured them that humans would come around and become the "ultimate" creation. One day, Vekkisul was tasked by the Elder Mazoth to guarding a stronghold housing the Celestial Saphire. As Vekkisul's loyalty towards his creators shrank, so did his fascination with the Saphire. Using it, he enhanced his own abilities and foresaw the Omniverses future, in which humanity uses the ascension program to overthrow the Malums. Seeing this as an oppurtunity to take the Omniverse for himself, Vekkisul drove both the Malums and the Elders to extinction. He created the Greyhood, an alliance of powerful misanthropist warlords, and began his conquest to "purify" the Omniverse, taking control over thousands of planets. He stranded the original Misanthanian Fleet, killing Jack Spark's family, and created Wsevv, singe handedly wiping intelligent life out of the Old Omniverse. Vekkisul's path of annihilation came to an end at the hands of the legendary Legend, who (with the heroes of the Omniverse and the original Champions at his side) managed to trap Vekkisul in a sub-reality known as The Edge (which he would go on to rule) and hide the Celestial Saphire in an unknown location. Vekkisul gained a fierce hatred for both Hyperiel and the Champions, orchestrating events from his domain as the Omniverse grew and thrived. He was behind many major events, both real and fictional, including the attacks of September eleventh, the Chernobyl disaster, the Stellar Wars, and the first Omniversal Wars. Legend Vekkisul appears in a dream of Spark's (similar to Legend's nightmare from the same film) sitting on a throne made of flesh in his gigantic shadow form, looking over Spark as he attempts to escape. Vekkisul commands Spark to listened and approaches him, becoming smaller before taking a human size and trips Spark using two shadow branches. Roots begin to grow around his arms and legs, restraining him, as Vekkisul attempts to manipulate him into believing that Legend was the one who murdered his parents. Spark then asks if Vekkisul was responsible, to which he buries him alive and ends the dream. While Legend is journeying through Ahriman's palace looking for the Chancellor of Evil himself during the final stages of the Umbral War, he comes across a string of cave paintings revealing Vekkisul's existence and the existence of the Celestial Saphire. Legend is in interrupted shortly after by Ahriman, who uses his powers to bury him in ruble and killing him, allowing him to enter the Umbra Realm, a dimension between life and death. Vekkisul appears before him in his shadow form, questioning why he continues to fight for people who will be ungrateful and ignorant of his actions. He shows him a vision of what reality could become if there were no heroes, a reality in which he kills Nekrozoth and rules supreme. Legend ultimately ignores him and chooses life, returning to the real world. It is also later revealed that Vekkisul was behind the film's secondary antagonist Decepriel's turn to insanity and his powerful umbrakinetic abilities. Beyond Dimensions Vekkisul appears as one of the overarching antagonists of the 2019 sci-fi/fantasy movie Beyond Dimensions. While Malroc's fleet is invading the Haevens, Vekkisul (using one of his shadow avatars) appears before him in the captains nest, looking over the burning palaces with him. Vekkisul shows Malroc a vision of what could be, attempting to deceive him into retrieving the Celestial Saphire. Malroc refuses and swipes his hand, causing him to evaporate into a black mist. A silhouette of Vekkisul's base form (see parent page for insight) appears through the blinds of Legend's chronicle library is seen later on, hinting that he has been stalking the Champions during their journey. He also grants Malroc his powers of omniarchism (the ability to rule over all), setting up the film's final battle and ending. The final battle of the series, including Vekkisul's eventual defeat at the hands of the Champions, was also foretold by The Demiwatcher during his death at the hands of Malroc, in which he states that the "creature of shadows and every of his hellish bothers will fall into the deepest pits of Oblivion and finally face the hand of punishment", though this is initially rejected by Malroc as an "old man's myth". Jack Spark also breaks into Legend's chronicle library and begins to read a book revolving around Vekkisul before being caught and scolded by the latter. In an after-credits seen only available for the theatrical release, Vekkisul is seen in The Edge taking on his true form, hovering alongside six flaming pillars. A tear in reality opens before him, which William Braxxon enters through. Vekkisul asks Braxxon if he has secured the quarry, to which he nods and pulls a Chaos Stone from his bag. The camera closes in on the Stone before going black. Spark Vekkisul appears in Spark ''as both a minor antagonist and a driving force. After discovering files detailing the death of his parents in Legend's library, Jack Spark is lead to believe that he was the one responsible for their death and setting forth the events of the movie. Spark creates a breakaway group with Brandon Banlock and Kron, known as the Cataclysts, and sets forward to kill Legend and the remaining Champions. Vekkisul manipulates the events of the film, leading to the stand off at Eldor, and makes physical appearance in the fallen labyrinths, chasing Spark in his monstrous form. He plays on the hero's desires to avenge his parents, finally leading Spark to realize what he has become. Vekkisul also guides Master Onslaught's fleet to Eldor, staying hidden for the remainder of the feature as Spark, Legend, and the remaining Champions fight off Onslaught's invading forces. ''Xpocalypse As the invasion of Eldor comes to an end, reparation efforts are made to revive the destroyed planet. Nekrozoth takes advantage of this and invades Eldor himself, forcing Jack, Legend, the Champions, and the surviving warriors of Eldor into hiding. The Horsemen of the Xpocalypse, a sub-faction of the Omega Empire made up of sadistic warlords and divine entities, search the rubble of Master Onslaught's destroyed ship for the Celestial Saphire. After failing to find it, their leader is brutally slaughtered by Nekrozoth and replaced, putting his incredible cruelty and ignorance on full display. Unbeknownst to him, the Horseman (later revealed to be a former captain of Malroc's fleet named Arkrill) survived and trailed into a cave, hovering between life and death. In his final moments, Akrill opened a gateway to The Edge via the Circle of Evil, contacting Vekkisul from the other side. In exchange for opening a tear into reality and therefore allowing Vekkisul to break free from his imprisonment, he would be granted both his life and a chance at revenge. Akrill consented and was spared, founding the Prime Thetas, an occult alien organization loyal to Vekkisul and the Greyhood. While the Champions and their allies fought off another one of Nekrozoth's patrols, a rock slide occurred, separating Spark from the others and bringing him into Nekrozoth's custody. Now able to influence reality directly thanks to Akrill's blood spawn, Vekkisul traveled directly to the closing events of Beyond Dimensions, twelve years prior. He encountered the demonic warlord Aka Manah and gifted the demon with a vision of his death at the hands of Jack Spark, allowing him to avoid it in the future and conquer many planets in his empire's name. Finding a plate of Akrill's armor, Nekrozoth also learns of his survival and his pact with Vekkisul, seeking Manah's support in the war against the Champions. Manah ultimately agreed to support him in exchange of control over Eldor, to which he agrees.Category:MLFU